Nick Wilde
Nick Wilde, also known by his full name Nicholas Piberius Wilde, is the deuteragonist of the 2016 Disney animated feature film Zootopia. Background Official Bio :Nick Wilde is a charming, small-time, con artist fox with a big mouth and a lot of opinions. But when a rabbit cop outsmarts him, he finds himself actually helping her solve a mystery.Zootopia Early Life Nick came from a poor background living with his mother, Mrs. Wilde. (his father is never mentioned or seen). As a child, Nick had a dream of joining the local Junior Ranger Scouts, for the goal of receiving genuine acceptance. When he was 8 or 9 years old, his mother scraped up enough money to buy a scout uniform, allowing him the opportunity to join the division. Though he was the only predator there, the only fox, Nick attended his initiation with confidence and zeal, unknowingly walking into a trap. The "initiation" turned out to be a hazing and Nick was ridiculed, brutally beaten and muzzled by the other scouts for being a fox as foxes are considered among the most vile and untrustworthy species of mammals in Zootopia. After running outside to escape his tormentors, Nick broke down in tears, developing a triggering fear of muzzles and dislike towards prey and bigoted mammals. From that moment forward, Nick vowed to never expose his true vulnerability to others, resulting in the fox presenting himself as stoic and unreachable. This unjust treatment continued well throughout his lifetime, apparent during his adulthood shown in the film, which would only heighten Nick's cynicism. Some of these instances include Nick's interaction with the prejudiced Jerry Jumbeaux Jr., who specifically states that he has the right to refuse service to anyone, and abuses this power against Nick, openly due to the former's distrust towards foxes. Chief Bogo also displayed this behavior when Officer Judy Hopps, at one point, called Nick forth as a key witness for her case; Bogo unabashedly scoffed at the idea of a fox being trustworthy enough to have its voice heard, thus refusing to listen to his testimony. As a result of this treatment, Nick declared that if the world viewed foxes as nothing more than sly scoundrels, he should not only accept it, but embrace it, subsequently doing so by becoming a successful con man. By the start of the film, Nick appears to be well-off, making $200 on a daily basis since the age of twelve (though the accuracy of these claims is questionable). He often works and splits the day's earnings with his quick-tempered partner and fellow fox, Finnick. Personality Nick Wilde is a shifty sly cunning fox, traits supposedly common to all foxes. He is easygoing and slick, easily conning and tricking others through his charm and friendly demeanor. He always has a sly smile on his face and seems unfazed throughout most of the film, as he later reveals that because of the numerous years of suffering from prejudice and stereotypes that came with being a fox, he decided on two things: He would never let anyone know they got to him and since people only ever saw then he would be that. This led him to be cynical and pessimistic of the world. This also led him to believe that people can only be what they are, not what they want to be. He is very street smart and intelligent and is also good at telling what kind of person someone is, as he was able to correctly guess upon simply meeting Judy that she was from a family of carrot farmers and graduated top of her class with high dreams of making it big and living in a place like Zootopia where it seemed like everything was great because people could live equally before displaying his pessimistic side and stating she would never make it and would return back home. Because he is a con artist, he is tricky and knows how to get out of sticky situations using his words and knows how to get around the city easily managing to evade Judy and tricking her into stepping into white cement. Despite being a con artist (or perhaps because of it), he has numerous friends and connections (most of whom are shady characters to begin with). He also got in trouble with at least one mob boss, notably Mr. Big (though by the end of the film they seem to have put the matter under the rug). He enjoys being sarcastic and poking fun at others particularly Judy, since she was much more serious than him and was a bunny, on occasion citing stereotypes such as carrot farmer and dumb bunny toward her. It is implied throughout the film and stated outright by Judy that his enjoyment at poking at other's failures comes from the suffering he endured and seeing other's pain makes his views about his own frustrating life feel better. However, when Judy saw more to him than that, he grew hopeful as he believed someone finally saw him for who he really was, implying that deep down that was all he ever wanted. However, when she unintentionally said bigoted comments about the animals going savage being predators and that their affliction was caused by their "biology" and something in their genes causing them tor revert, he felt betrayed as he (a predator) was once more being labeled as dangerous simply because of his species. He is also very forgiving, as he did quickly forgive Judy when she realized her mistake and broke down crying. He is also not a glory hound and seems to prefer remaining in the shadows, letting Judy take all the credit for finding the 14 missing mammals, claiming it was because he was not a cop and so didn't need or deserve the credit. He also proved to be resourceful and intelligent, quickly figuring out that the cameras around the city could help them find where Mr. Otterton was and understanding how to avoid being caught on camera doing illegal things by using Underground Tunnel 16 and keeping evidence of Bellwether's treachery in case their attempt at hijacking the train where she and her minions grew Night howlers went awry, which it did and also coming up with the plan (alongside Judy) to switch the serum in the dart gun with blueberries in case one of Bellwether's minions caught them and to keep the serum as evidence. Prejudice towards predators remains a big deal for him, as he hates when others misjudge him but at the same time does his best to hide this anger under an easygoing facade and sarcastic comments and easily creating a comeback to retaliate. The only time he ever breaks from his easygoing facade are when he is scared for his life, or when someone close to him betrays him. This also shows he is loyal and caring to his friends. His friendship with Judy evolves to the point where he risks his life to help and protect her throughout the film. He even shows a softer warmer side to himself, comforting her over her mistake and giving her advice. The two times Judy asked Nick to leave her behind, he refused. Role in the Film On an average day, Nick and Finnick were in the midst of their latest scheme. He is first seen snooping about Savanna Central, and eventually entering Jumbeaux's Café, unknowingly being tailed by Officer Judy Hopps, a rookie of the Zootopia Police Department, as she believes Nick, being a fox, is up to no good. Inside the café, Nick is denied service due to his species, though Nick claims he means no harm, and is simply looking to buy a Jumbo-pop as a birthday present for his son (Finnick, disguised as a toddler). Jerry refuses again, prompting Judy to intervene. She does so by threatening to shut down Jerry's establishment for health code violations, and out of fear, Jerry complies with Judy's demands by allowing Nick to buy the pop. With his luck running strongly, Nick furthers his scheme by claiming to have left his wallet at home, prompting Judy to pay out of sympathy. Nick then thanks Judy for her services, before he and Finnick leave the scene. They head to Sahara Square to further their plot, which is revealed to be an elaborate scheme in which he and Finnick melt down the Jumbo-pop to create dozens of miniature pops (Pawpsicles), selling them to lemmings at less than the original price, and recycling the popsicles' sticks to sell to mice for construction in Little Rodentia. After the work for the day is complete, Nick and Finnick part ways, just before Judy reveals to have witnessed their entire scheme unfold, feeling foolish for having fell for Nick's trickery. in a stroller.]] Out of anger, Judy threatens to arrest Nick, but the fox retorts by claiming he's done nothing illegal, having all of the required permits and paperwork in check to allow such schemes to take place. He subsequently berates Judy on her failure as a police officer, and giving her the "reality check" that Zootopia is a not a place where anyone can be anything, but a place where you are who you are. These words strike Judy, and the following day, she becomes determined to prove herself, as her boss, Chief Bogo, also has negative feelings towards a bunny cop. She receives the opportunity when she volunteers to help solve the missing mammals case of Emmitt Otterton, though Bogo only allows her 48 hours to do so, or face resignation. After investigating, Judy finds that Nick had ties to Otterton, and labels him as a witness. She finds both Nick and Finnick in the midst of another scam, and asks information on Otterton's whereabouts, being that Nick sold him a pawpsicle shortly before his disappearance. When Nick refuses to help, Judy threatens to arrest the former for tax evasion, which she hustles him into admitting to have committed, using her carrot voice recorder to do so. With his luck run out, Nick unwillingly joins Judy's mission, hoping to retrieve and dispose of the carrot recorder once their job is complete. Nick takes Judy to the Mystic Springs Oasis, a naturalist club, where its owner, Yax, aids them by giving the license plate of the car Otterton was last seen in. Nick then asks for the carrot recorder, believing his role to be fulfilled, but Judy realizes that she cannot run a plate, as she is not yet in Zootopia's system, forcing Nick to do it for her. Nick takes Judy to the Department of Mammal Vehicles, where Flash the Sloth, being a sloth, takes the entire rest of the day to run the plate, as according to plan for Nick. Judy chides Nick on his actions, but the fox merely admits that the idea of her failing is something he relishes in. When they find the car in Tundratown to be fenced off, Nick comments that Judy must back down as she doesn't have a police warrant to enter the premises, meaning their partnership is over. However, Judy once again tricks Nick by throwing the recorder over the fence, making him rush to get it, thus violating trespassing laws and forcing him into another corner of blackmail. Judy burrows under the fence without Nick noticing, and the two begin searching through the car. Nick soon realizes that the car belongs to Mr. Big, the most feared crime boss in Tundratown, who has a price on his head for a scam gone wrong. Nick attempts to escape, only to find himself and Judy captured by Mr. Big's henchmen. They are taken to the crime boss's lair, where Judy interrogates the arctic shrew, accusing him of being a suspect in Mr. Otterton's disappearance. In response to this and Nick, Mr. Big orders to have the two frozen to death, only to have a change in heart when his daughter, Fru Fru, arrives and explains that Judy saved her life earlier. Mr. Big allows the two to live, and invites them to Fru Fru's wedding as honored guests. There, Mr. Big gives information on Otterton's disappearance, advising that Nick and Judy travel to the Rainforest District, to question Mr. Manchas, the last person to have seen Otterton. 's wedding.]] After meeting and convincing Manchas to allow them in for questioning, the latter suddenly loses sanity, becoming a savaged predator. Nick and Judy make a run for their lives, and are hotly pursued by Manchas, though they narrowly escape. Chief Bogo and his police force arrive on the scene, only to find that Manchas is nowhere to be found. Bogo accuses Judy of failure, and requests her badge. Nick views the cruelty from behind, and steps in to defend Judy, noting that she still has ten hours left to solve the case, forcing Bogo to stand down and allow the opportunity. Nick and Judy take their leave on a gondola, where Judy thanks Nick for his compassion. Nick then takes to time to explain his rough childhood, and his sympathy towards the oppressed. He immediately regrets doing so, as he broke his vow to keep his vulnerability under wraps, but Judy comforts him, and thanks him, again, for his warm heart. Suddenly, Nick gets the idea to track what happened to Manchas by using the city's camera systems, with Judy having the connections in City Hall that allows her to do so. They visit Bellwether, the assistant to Mayor Lionheart, who grants them access to the city's traffic cams. They find that Manchas was captured by wolves, and Nick cunningly tracks their path through hidden roads to an abandoned hospital in the Rainforest District. Judy, impressed by Nick's actions, congratulates the fox, and the two head out, eventually finding a hospital heavily guarded by wolves, and filled with imprisoned predators who have fallen under the "savage" infection. The operation seems to be run by Mayor Lionheart, who Nick and Judy spy on, learning that he wants to keep the imprisoned predators a secret, to prevent public panic, and by extension, protect his job. When discovered, Nick and Judy escape, and report their findings to Bogo, who arrives with his force and arrests Mayor Lionheart. Following these events, Judy is hailed a hero, and a press conference is held in regards to the situation. Nick advises a nervous Judy to remain calm, and moments before it's time for her to speak to the press, Judy offers Nick a position on the police force as her partner. Nick, touched that someone sees something beyond his species, takes it into consideration, and proudly looks on as she speaks about her latest victory. When asked why the predators are savage, however, Judy suggests it may have something to do with "natural behavior", which is taken as a serious sign that predators are reverting back to their ruthless, aggressive ways, not seen since the earliest days of the earth, thousands of years prior. Nick takes extreme offense by this, feeling Judy has done nothing but labeled all predators as "savages" which, in technicality, she did. While being confronted on the matter, Judy starts to feel threatened, and actually makes reach for her fox repellent, confirming that she, too, sees Nick as a potential savage, much like the rest of the world. A betrayed Nick then leaves the department, declining Judy's offer to join the force. Following these events, Nick returns to his normal life, reuniting with Finnick, and finding himself lounging about in solitude on his spare time. Suddenly, Judy returns and appears to have a breakthrough in the case, needing Nick's help to solve it and save the city. Nick denies, which prompts Judy to confess how foolish she's been, and how regretful she is for causing so much trouble while, most importantly, hurting Nick in the process, and believes that after the case is solved, he can hate her forever. Knowing her words are genuine, Nick forgives Judy, teasingly recording her confession on her carrot recorder, which he held onto. The two then make their leave and track down Duke Weaselton for assistance. Duke stole flowers on Judy's second day in the city, and those flowers were linked to what causes animals to go savage. When Duke refuses to cooperate, the pair bring him before Mr. Big, who threatened to ice him unless he told them what they wanted to know. Duke reveals that the flowers were sold to a ram named Doug, who owns a lab hidden in the underground tunnels. Nick and Judy find Doug, and learn that the flowers have been used to create a serum that, when injected, will turn predators savage. Judy hijacks the lab (which is on a functional train) and tries to take the evidence to Bogo. Doug and other rams attack, but though they are defeated, the train is destroyed. Nick, fortunately, reveals to have saved the evidence containing the dart gun and its night howler toxin ammo, and the two make way to Bogo through the history museum. There, they encounter Bellwether, who is revealed to be the true mastermind behind the villainous operation. She sends her minions to capture Nick and Judy, and though they make a break for it, Judy is injured in the process. Nick refuses to leave her, and tries to carry her to safety, only to be thrown into a pit-like exhibit by Bellwether's goons. There, Bellwether shoots Nick with the savage serum so that he would become crazed and kill the injured Judy. Bellwether subsequently calls Bogo to make it all look like another accident, but both Judy and Nick reveal to have got the best of Bellwether, as the bullet was actually just a blueberry. With Bellwether's exposure recorded on the carrot pen, Bogo and his force arrive and arrest Bellwether. In the end, Judy is reinstated as a member of the Zootopia Police Department. Nick, with a change of heart towards his life, joins as well, as her partner. A ceremony is held, where Judy badges Nick herself, and the two begin their duties immediately afterwards. The epilogue shows that Nick has become a welcomed member of the force, and even a liked companion of Chief Bogo, who gives both Nick and Judy the task of tracking down a speed racer, who ironically reveals himself to be Flash, much to Nick's surprise and delight. During the end credits, Nick joins Judy and several other Zootopia citizens in attending a concert starring pop star Gazelle. Relationships Judy Hopps Main Article: Nick and Judy's Relationship Nick viewed Judy as a nuisance at first. He also mentioned to have noticed her canister of fox repellent when they first met, leading him to believe her to be a bigoted individual, which he detests. Over time, however, Nick discovered that her will to prove herself on the force had been motivated by the prejudice given to her by her fellow officers at the police department. Nick personally related to this as he, too, had made attempts to join a team, to fit in, only to be scorned and shunned due to his species. With this in mind, he made it his goal to ensure Judy achieved her dream of proving her worth. However, he felt betrayed after Judy, the one individual in the world that had finally believed in him, made some bad remarks about predators. The fact that Nick filled out the application Judy gave him just moments ago, means he was more than happy to join the ZPD and become her partner. Following their falling out, Nick didn't entirely forget Judy. When she finally returned to reconcile, it didn't take long for him to forgive her, knowing that—after the heat of the confrontation had passed—her words and positive feelings towards him were genuine. From that moment forward, Nick continued to treat Judy with love, care and support. He was shown to have garnered a respect for her cleverness and ability to playfully outsmart him. As his realistic views on the world influenced Judy, her optimism and idealistic attitude influenced Nick, as he became open to taking chances and making a difference in the world, doing so by becoming ZPD's first fox officer. Finnick Finnick is Nick's partner and close friend. They regularly work together, pulling off cons across Zootopia as a means to make money at the start of the film. The two are vastly different in personality, with Nick being reserved and charming, while Finnick acts mostly on raw emotion. The two are nevertheless successful in their partnership, though they have been shown to constantly take shots at one another for their own amusement when not working. When Judy blackmails Nick into helping her in a case, Finnick leaves Nick while laughing at his humiliation, though it appears that neither took that particular instance seriously, as they kept contact with one another following that event. Behind their sassy remarks, their relationship appears to be a healthy one, as Finnick was willing to help Judy and Nick reconcile after their falling out, indicating that there is care between the two, though they simply express it in an unconventional way. After Nick becomes a cop months after the start of the film, he can been seen eating a pawpsicle, further implying that their companionship remains by the end of the film. Mr. Big Prior to the events of the film, Nick had a stable partnership with the powerful crime lord, Mr. Big, with the latter having grown significant fondness for the fox during these events, inviting him into his home and even introducing him to his grandmother. However, Nick took advantage of Mr. Big's trust by selling him an expensive wool rug secretly made from the fur of a skunk's butt. Since that incident, Mr. Big harbored a harsh dislike towards Wilde, threatening to kill him if he ever returned to his estate. Nick, meanwhile, grew to fear Big immensely. Once the two crossed paths again during Judy's case, Mr. Big confronts Nick on his actions, expressing genuine feelings of hurt and betrayal, to which Nick silently responds to with apparent guilt. However, due to his association with Judy, who coincidentally saved the life of Big's daughter, Big's grudge against Wilde lifted, and their friendly relationship was rekindled, with Big going as far as to invite Nick to Fru Fru's wedding reception, among other tokens of kindness. Chief Bogo When Nick first meets Bogo, he shows no feeling of intimidation, despite the cape buffalo being a generally feared and respected figure. He was quick to call the chief out on his bigotry, and was successful in putting the truth behind Bogo's prejudice into light; so much so that Bogo was unable to argue against him. Nevertheless, like Judy, Nick's efforts during the Otterton case was enough for Bogo to accept the fox into his force, and the two have been shown to share a camaraderie, which amuses Judy and the other officers. Trivia *Nick first appeared as a cameo in Big Hero 6, specifically on one of the billboards in San Fransokyo and with his likeness on Honey Lemon's phone case. *In the original Zootopia draft, Nick was the protagonist whilst Judy was the deuteragonist, however, their roles were later switched during production. *When designing Nick, Disney animators got inspiration by looking at Robin Hood from Disney's Robin Hood. *His actor Jason Bateman, finished recording his voice on September 16, 2015. *Nick's shirt originally belonged to Clawhauser in earlier stages of the film's development.Byron Howard's Clawhauser concept via Twitter October 12th, 2015 *His dream was to be a boy scout. *His father is never seen or mentioned throughout the film. *He habitually calls Judy "Carrots" and only once refers to her real name when he believes she is drowning after they evade a savage Manchas and fall into the river. He was frantically looking for her and called her name hoping she was fine, which she was. *According to his application, he is approximately 4 ft (1.2 m) tall and 80 lbs (36 kg) in weight. *Nick does not eat meat.Byron Howard's Answer to Nick Wilde Eating Meat Question January 20, 2016 *Nick's tax forms show information on him: **His name, Nicholas P. Wilde, is on his form. **His phone number is 555-16-2234. **His address is 1955 Cypress Grove Lane. **He was committing tax evasion as his records were all zeros. **Aside from his name being true, it is unknown if his phone number and/or his address are false. *According to the director Byron Howard in the video "Drawing with D23: Nick Wilde from 'Zootopia'", Nick's full name is Nicolas Piberius Wilde.Drawing with D23: Nick Wilde from "Zootopia" March 6, 2016 *Also according to Byron Howard, the name "Piberius" is in reference to James Tiberius Kirk, the captain of the USS Enterprise in the original television series of Star Trek, which the filmmakers were big fans of. *In earlier drafts of the film, Nick had a father - Mr. Wilde. *Nick's last name, 'Wilde', is a play on the word 'wild'. *According to Zootopia: The Essential Guide, Nick's top 3 secrets are: "1. Secretly wants to be seen as more than a sly fox. 2. Wanted to be a Zootopia Junior Ranger when young. 3. Bullied by mean prey kids as a kit." Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Foxes Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Police Officers Category:Deuteragonists Category:Animals Category:Spoiler